First Kiss
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Lily wasn't a people person, but could Ash be the one to change that? Ash/Lily


First Kiss

She wasn't renowned for her social skills, in fact most people seemed to steer clear now a days. When a night out was planned among the ED she seemed to be the only one who wasn't invited or if she'd managed to be invited then she was left in the corner with no one talking to her. You could argue that she brought it on herself but she'd never been taught the basic social skills that were needed in life.

There was one person who despite everything she did seemed to stick by her, the person who although they argued frequently was the one person who she'd class as a friend. The person was Ash, he did everything he did to further her skills or to make her feel slightly more included. He was the only person in her life who had ever shown her this kind of affection, Lily had been brought up by strict parents who only ever seemed bothered about her school grades than how she was and it had had a big effect on Lily who herself was now incapable of showing affection.

It was days like today when these things really impacted her, it was her birthday and yet again no one had remembered or cared enough to even wish her a happy birthday. Yet again he's gone against that, he was the only person who'd remembered and now he'd promised to take her out.

The sensation in her tummy was one she'd never felt before and she wasn't overly sure if it was something she liked. It was possibly a good thing that she was in the ED because she wasn't sure if this was something that was deadly.

"Ready Lily?"  
"I've just got to go and check on Grace." Lily told him as she tried not to seem to keen to go.  
"Okay well I'll meet you over at the pub. What do you drink?" His simple statement reminded her just how badly she'd integrated with her new colleagues.  
"Just a coke."

"How was she?" Ash asked as Lily walked through the pub doors and sat down opposite him.  
"Angry for keeping her alive." Lily answered.  
"I'm proud of what you did today. For asking advice and then following through on what you thought was important."  
"Well I was just doing my job."  
"But the Lily I knew a month or two ago would never have done that, so well done."

Conversation stayed on work for quite a while before they ran out of things to say, it wasn't an awkward silence that fell upon them, it was more a comfortable one.  
"Are you hungry?" Ash asked simply.  
"A bit."  
"I have a pasta bake laying out defrosting at home, we could share it if you want?" She agreed and soon they were in his car as they drove to his flat. The feeling in her tummy which had previously disappeared was now back and stronger than before. No one had ever invited her somewhere and now this was the second time today that he had, which just confirmed what she already knew, he was different.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll go and shove the pasta in the oven."  
"You have a very nice home." Lily commented before Ash sat down next to her on his leather sofa.  
"Thanks, I'm sorry for the mess but I don't have company very often." He said which caused her to look around to find what he was talking about before nodding.

The conversation was a personal one now but both of them were comfortable with it. After falling back into a silence it wasn't long before Ash was moving closer to her. She'd never been in this position before but as his lips reacher hers she found herself reacting on instinct. Her first kiss and it was honestly amazing.

He pulled her closer as his hands reached up to her hair, letting it down. It hung down past her face now as he laced his hands through it. Her hands rested on her chest as he pushed her gently so she was laying on the sofa.

They pulled apart for air but no words were spoken before they both leaned back into the kiss. It wasn't long before he had pulled her to her feet and led her through his flat towards his bedroom.

She lay comfortably beside him, her brain trying to process what had just happened.  
"That was great." He said disturbing her thoughts.  
"Yeah it was."

The smoke alarm was a further distraction to her thoughts as Ash jumped out of the bed, grabbing a robe as he did. Lily followed and couldn't help but laugh as he removed the charred remains of the pasta bake from the oven.  
"I hope you weren't hungry."


End file.
